Thunderous Silence
by IydeSakoro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are polar opposites of each other. But a moment of passion now set their lives on a different path. What will happen when Sasuke returns to finally marry Sakura? Mprg
1. Chapter 1

Thunderous Silence

Naruto and Sasuke are polar opposites of each other. But a moment of passion now set their lives on a different path. What will happen when Sasuke returns to finally marry Sakura? Mprg

(A/N in this story Sasuke still has both his arms and Neji is alive. Why? Because that's just how I want it in this story.)

Chapter One

Sasuke was walking down a lonely road heading away from Konoha. The war was over and now he wanted to walk the Five Nations with new eyes. The world looked brighter now that he knew the truth about his brother, Itachi. It was like he was viewing everything for the first time.

Leaving the village, the way he did upset him. Not because he would miss his home again but because he had to walk away from the one person he loved more than his brother. It was difficult seeing him and walking away again. He wanted nothing more than to drag him into his arms and kiss him but he didn't know how this certain blonde felt about him. He didn't want to cross a line that only he has drawn.

He stopped near a stream to rest when he heard the trees rustling. Instantly his reflexes kicked in and was ready for whatever came his way. But it was only a hare. Sasuke relaxed again. He has gained many enemies since he first left. He knew his fights were just starting. Nothing will be as it was.

Still sitting by the stream, his thoughts went back to Konoha's gates where he left behind Sakura and Naruto. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sakura he wasn't interested but he knew one day he'd have to make the choice to come back to her and fulfill his promise to revive his clan. No matter how much he wanted Naruto, he knew they could never have children.

The thought of dark-haired blue-eyed children running around the Uchiha District pleased him. It also saddened him. Would their kids be loud and rambunctious like Naruto or stoic and brooding like him? He liked to think they would be a bit of both.

He smiled but thought he should get back to exploring the world.

Two days past and he found himself in a small village. He paid for a room and settled in. Long days and nights thinking of what he wanted to do to his blonde was taking a toll on his mind. As much as he wanted to entertain them, he just couldn't.

A knock came to the door. Ok so more like banging. He opens the door to see Naruto panting with an evil glare at the raven-haired man.

"You bastard!" Naruto tried to swing but Sasuke caught the fist.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left me! You left me again. Don't you care at all that people care about you? Don't you care that maybe there's people in the village that love you!?"

Sasuke looked shocked. What was his blonde babbling about?

"Naruto. I can't be in that village knowing whom I want may not want me. And even if they did, nothing can ever come out of it."

Naruto barged in the room. Sasuke closed the door. He wanted to bad to drag Naruto to the bed and have his way with him.

Naruto looks at the bed and blushes. _What is that about?_

"Why did you come?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him. "I love you, dumbass! You think I did all this fighting, all this just to keep a bond between us? I wanted more."

"Naruto. We can't be together. Even if I shared your feelings, I need to be with someone that can carry on the Uchiha bloodline."

Naruto looked like he was about to pull his hair out. Instead he walked over to Sasuke and kissed him.

Sasuke's world stopped. His love was kissing him and he didn't want to stop it. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, deepening the kiss.

When the kiss got too heated, they pulled away, panting, just looking at each other.

"I love you, teme. Even if we can't be together, let's just have one night. One time that we can do what we both want."

"I love you too, dobe. If there was anyway, anyway we could be together, I would never leave your side." Sasuke kissed him again, slowly working the zipper of Naruto's jacket off. Once it hit the floor, Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt. Both kicking off their sandals.

Naruto worked his way down Sasuke's neck. Leaving bite marks in his wake. Sasuke groaned. He quickly pulled the blonde away, slowly making his way towards the bed. If he was only to give in to his love, just once, he was going to make sure his dobe would remember it.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, throwing it carelessly somewhere in the room. Then eased Naruto on the bed. Once both of them were on it, Sasuke started making marks on Naruto as well. He reached an erect nipple and licked it. He then blew on it, causing Naurto to moan again, before biting it. Naruto let out a sharp gasp before his fingers laced into Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke did the same to it twin before he started kissing and nibbling his way down. He licked Naruto's bellybutton before he reached his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down said pants and underwear to the floor. Standing at attention, Naruto's cock twitched. Sasuke licked his lips before reaching out to grab it running his thumb over the slit and touching the precum that was coming out.

Naruto moaned again. Panting, "Sasuke, please don't play with me."

Sasuke let out a chuckle before working his hand up and down the shaft. Enjoying the feel of it. When he felt that Naruto was hard enough, he took it in his mouth.

Naruto almost came with the one act. His moans grew louder as Sasuke's tongue swirled around the head of his cock. He grabbed a fist full of hair so hard he thought he was going to pull it out. It only seemed to fuel Sasuke to do it more.

Sasuke lightly grazed the shaft with his teeth and Naruto came. Sasuke swallowed it all. Once he knew Naruto was finished, he licked him clean. Making sure every drop of semen was successful in his mouth.

Naruto was panting. Trying to catch his breath. Sasuke was having none of that. He got off the bed and took off his own pants and underwear before joining his soon-to-be lover. He kissed Naruto grinding himself onto Naruto's semi-hardened cock.

Naurto loved the feeling of Sasuke over him. He could taste himself on Sasuke's lips but it didn't feel dirty, more like intoxicating. He reached down between them and started stroking both of them. Sasuke started moaning and it only fueled Naruto to do more.

"Stop. If you don't stop, I won't be able to finish. I've been wanting this for so long, I want to do it right." Sasuke pulled away far enough to stick two fingers in Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked greedily. When Sasuke thought it was enough, he pulled away. "This is going to hurt at first but I promise it will feel better."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke snaked his hand to Naruto's ass and inserting one finger. Kissing him as to distract him from the pain he knew he was giving. As promised, it hurt. Well, it was more uncomfortable. Sasuke slowly worked the single digit in and out trying to let Naruto get use to it. When he felt Naruto was ok, he inserted the second finger. Naruto whimper but didn't pull away.

Sasuke moved his fingers looking for that special spot.

"Shit!" Naruto let out.

_Found it. _Sasuke hit the spot over again over again. Making sure Naruto was well prepared for what he was about to do to his dobe. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked. He had to be sure Naruto wanted this.

"If you don't fuck me soon, I'll go mad." Naruto answered through gritted teeth.

Sasuke slowly worked himself into Naruto. He didn't want to cause any pain but he knew the faster he did it, the less pain Naruto would be in. Once he knew Naruto was adjusted, he started moving. First long and slow strokes. When Naruto started following with the motions, Sasuke went harder, faster.

All you could hear were the two of them panting and moaning. Naruto professing his love while Sasuke kissed every itch he could get his mouth on. Sasuke was even afraid they were going to break the bed soon.

Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder as he finally gave up hold back and came all over their stomachs. Sasuke soon came after that.

They were still panting. Giving in to kisses and saying I love yous.

Sasuke slowly removed himself. He lay on his side draping an arm around Naruto.

Naruto broke the silence after awhile. "I know we can't be together. I know how important it is for you to revive your clan. Sakura would make a great mother to your children. I'm sorry I can't give you that. But I will not say I'm sorry for loving you or for what just happens. I will remember this, always."

Sasuke watched Naruto fall asleep. When Naruto would next wake, he would find himself alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's been a month since Sasuke left Naruto alone in the hotel room. One month of painful memories. Now, every time he saw Sakura, he felt a bit of jealousy. He knew she was whom Sasuke would end up with. He knew she would give him the family he deserved. But it didn't make things easier.

Naruto was at Ichiraku with Iruka but for some reason, the ramen wasn't tasting right.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You look like you're going to throw up." Iruka was concerned over his favorite student. Naruto wasn't acting like himself and now he wasn't eating. "Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I'm fine. Just a little stomachache. It'll pass." Naruto said pushing around his cold ramen.

"How long have you had this stomachache, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. About a week or two now."

"Go see Sakura and the hospital. Maybe you ate some bad ramen."

Naruto pushed away from the bar. "Yeah. I guess so. Thanks for lunch Iruka-Sensei. Sorry I didn't eat much."

Naruto walked over to the hospital. Before walking in he saw Hinata and Neji talking. She waved Naruto to come over.

"Naruto-Kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Iruka-Sensei thinks I may have eaten some bad ramen so I'm getting checked out."

"Get well soon then. Neji-nii-San just came out. Small injury from his last mission."

"Hinata-Sama, you don't need to tell everyone our business." Neji snapped.

"It's fine. Glad you're doing better. I better get inside."

"Bye." Hinata said before he walked through the hospital doors. He looked around for Sakura. When he found her, he told her his situation.

"Knowing you, you probably did. Come, sit on the bed and I'll exam you. Remove you jacket and shirt too please."

Naruto did as he was asked before laying down.

Sakura's hands turned green as she slowly worked her way from his chest down. He knew she knew he had the nine-tailed fox inside him, so he wasn't worried. What did worry him was the shocked look on her face when she was over his bellybutton.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"I need to find Lady Tsunade." She said before running out of the room.

What did Sakura just find that made her look terrified and had to get Granny? Maybe it was so bad she wanted someone else to deliver the bad news. Now Naruto was sitting up hold his stomach worried he had something seriously wrong with him.

A few long minutes later, Sakura and Tsunade walked in.

"Lay down." Tsunade barked. Naruto did as he was told. Her hands lit up in green color too before she rested over his stomach again. "Impossible." She whispered.

"What's going on, Granny? Did I have bad ramen or not."

She looked over at Sakura. "Leave and tell no one what you saw." Sakura bowed before exiting. Once Tsunade knew they were along she looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto, Kyuubi seems to have played a very evil trick on you."

"What do you mean?" He was getting scared.

"It would seem that Kyuubi has given you fully operational female parts. From what I just witnessed, you're about a month pregnant."

Naruto starred at her before laughing. "Hahah! Come on, I'm a guy."

"Naruto think about it. Have you suddenly lost interest in your favorite foods? Are you always tired? Are you experiencing mood swings?"

Naruto looked at her. He was feeling tired but he thought it was because he was depressed about Sasuke. Ramen was even tasting different. There was no way was he pregnant. That would mean it was…Sasuke's baby! He was carrying Sasuke's heir. The next Uchiha.

He was happy and scared at the same time. Happy because he was able to give Sasuke what he's always wanted but scared of what everyone would say. He was the village freak before but then the war happened and now everyone loved him. Would they ostracize him again because he was able to carry a child?

"Naruto, I know you must have a hundred questions running through your mind. My first one is, who's the father?"

"Sasuke." He answered without realizing it.

"I see. If you want, I can ask Kakashi to have him return immediately so he can be around."

"No. He needs to find himself again. Even though he'll be happy with the news, I don't know how he'll take it. He may not return to me after all."

Tsunade looked him over again. "I want to run more tests. Make sure the sac is not going to cause problems and then we'll have to make weekly appointments so I can monitor it's progress."

Naruto nodded as he made himself comfortable on the bed again.

Tsunade took longer this time to examine him. She would press on one side then the other. When she finished Naruto thought her expression was more than just concern.

"What's wrong? What did you find?"

She sighed. "It would seem you're pregnant with twins. I don't know the sex yet, it's too son, but you are definitely carrying two children."

The news hits Naruto harder than before. Two? He's having two of Sasuke's children? But did he want Sasuke to know yet? He should. He has a right to know he's going to be a father.

"Now do you want me to have him come back?"

Naruto glanced up at her. He was still weighing in the pros and cons. The pros were winning. "Yes. They are his kids. He needs to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been six months. Six long months of replaying his one-time passionate night with Naruto over and over in his mind. After months of thinking it over, he felt like maybe he should just swallow his pride and his feelings and go back to the village to marry Sakura and start the family he's long dreamed of.

He played with ideas of never returning to the village. Never seeing his dobe again. Staying out and finding someone new to carry on his family name. He even entertained the idea of marrying Sakura and using her for breeding purposes while he had Naruto on the side but that wouldn't be fair to any of them.

He got an eagle two days beforehand from Kakashi telling he needed to return. He was already on his way so he wasn't in a hurry to get there. He was too afraid of what he'd say or do when he saw Naruto again. Leaving him the way he did was a dick move but they both knew nothing could happen. No matter how much he wished they could.

He could now see the gates ahead. Soon he'll be back in Konoha and asking Sakura to marry him. The thought tasted biter in his mouth.

"Sasuke, you need to go straight to the Hokage's office. Kakashi is waiting for you." One of the gatekeepers said.

Sasuke slowly made his way the tall red building. He wasn't in a hurry to hear whatever Kakashi had to say to him. He just wanted to go in, hear him out, find Sakura and get this over with.

He didn't even knock when we reached Hokage tower. He just walked in the office.

"Took you long enough." Kakashi said looking from his perverted book.

"Hn."

"It was really hard to find you. I'm glad you're here, finally."

"What's this all about?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed.

"Well, it's complicated. You need to know about something but I can't tell you. What you need to do is go to the hospital and wait in the waiting room. You'll find out why when you get there."

"I'm not sick."

Kakashi sighed. "Just do as you're told. It'll be worth your time."

Sasuke left and walked to the hospital. He felt stupid but did it anyways. He found a seat near the back. Minutes ticked away and nothing. Finally, he saw Sakura walking out of a room, clipboard in hand. He was about to ask her to meet him later but he saw Naruto walk out smiling. He was also very large.

_What the hell?_

He walked over to his ex teammates. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What. The. Hell. Is going on!"

Sakura pushes them both back into the room.

"I'm not having you scream at us in front of my patients. Naruto, I'll leave you two alone so you can tell him." She glanced over to Sasuke with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, Naruto, what's going on?"

"Well that's obvious. I'm pregnant. Kyuubi was an asshole and made me capable of having kids. They're yours Sasuke."

Sasuke stood there trying to make sense of that he just heard. Naruto was pregnant. He was pregnant with his child. No wait, he said 'they'. He's carrying more than one.

"How many?"

"Just two. It could have been worse. Tsunade says that because I have fox attributes that it could have been more. Good news is because of that I only have to be pregnant for about three more weeks."

He was gone for six months. If he would have gotten the eagle sooner, he would have been with Naruto during his pregnancy. He was continuing his bloodline with the man he loves.

Suddenly the thoughts of blonde haired dark eyed children or dark-haired blue-eyed children ran in his head again. All his hopes and dreams were coming to pass with his dobe.

"Sasuke? I have something to tell you."

"I doubt there is anything you can say right now that would make me any happier. I love you, dobe. We're having a family. I'm never letting you go. Marry me."

Naruto looked shocked. Sure, maybe they should have talked about it and weighted out more options but Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without Naruto in it. He would have everything he'd ever wanted.

Naruto laughed. "First you need to know this. The twins? They're boys."

Now Sasuke was in shock. Sons. He was having sons. Secretly he hoped they looked alike but he honestly wanted them to look different with both features of their parents.

Sasuke reaches out his hand to touch Naruto's face. He slowly leaned in and kissed him. All he needed was for Naruto to agree to marry him and he would have everything.

Their kiss quickly turned to need. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath. Sasuke couldn't stop looking in those sparkling blue eyes without a smile. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he truly smiled.

"Don't answer me yet. Think about it. Just know I love you and I want us to be a true family."

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears. "There's nothing more that I want than to be with you forever. I'd marry you right now if I could. I want everyone to know we belong together. I'll marry you, Sasuke."

That's all Sasuke had to hear. His kiss was full of love and passion. He wanted to take Naruto straight to Hokage tower and ask Kakashi to marry them right now but he wanted to be selfish and keep their secret to themselves just a bit longer.

"We should go. I want you to move in with me. I don't ever want to leave you side again."

Naruto smiles at him. Tears running down his face. He placed a hand over his swollen belly thinking how happy he was.

"Ok."

They kissed again before leaving the hospital hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naruto woke two days later with Sasuke rubbing his stomach. Such a simple gesture. They were both naked after a long night of lovemaking. The way Sasuke was rubbing him made think Sasuke wanted to go for another round.

He was about to move when Sasuke's hand snakes down to his member. Naruto moaned as Sasuke made quick work on getting him hard again.

He didn't realize how much fun pregnancy sex would be. When he and Sasuke got to his apartment to pack his things Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto only to start making out. It rapidly turned to something more. Naruto welcomes Sasuke's touch more than the first time.

Sasuke nibbles on Naruto's ear working his way down his neck.

"Another round, Sasuke? Aren't you tired?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth trying to suppress a moan.

"I could never be too tired or have too much of you." Sasuke moved his body so he was half on top of Naruto. His belly was to big to be completely on him.

Sasuke started kissing down Naruto's body pausing where his children were. He rubbed it leaving kisses as he kept going down till his desire was in front of his face. Licking the tip before he engulfed the member. Naruto gasped.

Having Sasuke's mouth on him never got old. It was pure bliss. He wanted to try it himself and please Sasuke the same way he pleases Naruto. Once the children were born, he was going to have his way with Sasuke.

Sasuke knew Naruto was close. He discreetly inserted his finger. Naruto came instantly. Sasuke kept fingering him until nothing else came out.

He smiled down at Naruto, licking his lips. He gave Naruto just enough time to catch his breath before inserting himself. It felt like pure ecstasy.

He didn't give Naruto much time to adjust before he started moving again. Fast and very harder. Purposely avoiding Naruto's sweet spot.

"Don't tease me, dammit!"

Sasuke smiles again before hit his prostate hard.

Naruto say stars. Sasuke wasn't letting up either. He repeatedly him dead on. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Sasuke wrapped his hand on Naruto's cock and started stroking with the same rhythm as each thrust.

That did for Naruto. He came so hard semen spurt all over their stomach and Sasuke's chest. Sasuke came soon after. Emptying himself inside Naruto.

They stayed together, panting. Slowly Sasuke removes himself laying next to his blonde rubbing Naruto's pregnant belly.

"Once you're done with this pregnancy, I want to fuck you everywhere in this house."

Naruto laughed. "When I'm able to have sex again after the boys are born, I want to trying fucking you." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke looked at him thinking it over. It was only fair for Naruto to experience being the dom too. The thought didn't bother him at all.

"Ok."

They got up and took turns showering knowing showering together would only lead to shower sex and Naruto didn't think his ass could handle another round.

Two weeks later Naruto was at Ichiraku's again with Iruka. He had a sudden craving for ramen but didn't eat as much as he use too.

In fact, something felt wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew it had something to do with his children.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you need help?"

As soon as the words came out, Naruto had sharp pains. Grabbing his stomach, he practically bent over.

"It's my kids. I'm not suppose to go in labor yet. Tsunade said they might be late because one of them was facing the wrong way. Iruka-sensei, something wrong."

Fear flooded Naruto. He knew he had to get to the hospital but he wasn't sure he could even move.

"Come. I'll help you." Naruto slipped an arm around Iruka's shoulder and the slowly walked to the hospital. They pasted a few friends expressing concern. Naruto only focused on making it to the hospital and hoping Sakura was working.

Once inside Naruto was in so much pain, he didn't think he could stand any longer. Luckily Sakura was there and she quickly rushed him to a delivery room.

"Naruto, I need to remove your pants, is that ok!"

"I don't care. Just save my children!" Naruto was more concerned for his children's lives then wearing pants.

Sakura made quick work of removing his clothes when Tsunade walked in.

She checked over Naruto with a look of mixed fear and worry.

"What the fuck is wrong, goddammit?!"

"I'm not going to have you yell at me. I'm not trying to scare you but the umbilical Cord is wrapped around baby A's neck. I need to deliver them now or risk them both dying."

Naruto's world stopped. He could lose both his kids before they're even born. No that won't happen.

"Do whatever you need to do. I don't care if it costs me my life. Just save them."

"I'm going to have to under anesthesia. You'll be awake but won't feel anything below your chest."

"I don't give a fuck. Save them."

Tsunade gave a curt nod before barking orders to Sakura. Soon Naruto couldn't feel anything and there was a blue sheet preventing him from seeing anything past his chest.

"Where's Sasuke? He should be here."

"We sent for him. He'll be here soon." Sakura answered.

Naruto could see sweat coming down Tsunade's forehead as she used a chakra knife to cut him open. It felt like forever. Like everything was moving in slow motion.

As Tsunade was asking Sakura for a towel, Sasuke barged in.

He saw all the blood and how Naruto was cut open. It took about a minute to see Tsunade hold a baby with his cord wrapped around his neck.

He rushed over to Naruto, holding his hand.

"Don't worry. Tsunade will help them." Naruto repeated the mantra he was saying in his head.

They saw Sakura walk away with one of their sons in her arms. Soon there was crying.

"He's fine. We got the cord off just in time." Sakura said handing Sasuke his first son.

"Mamoru." Sasuke said hold their dark-haired son closer to Naruto so he could see the baby too.

Naruto was crying but he didn't want to let a sigh of relief until their other son was born. It seemed longer to get baby B out than it did to get Mamoru out. Naruto was getting worried.

Sasuke must have felt his concern. "What's wrong?"

"He's sac is deeper with this baby. It's taking long to pull him out." Tsunade said trying not to show how worried she was.

Sakura took Mamoru to clean up, take measurements before pulling a diaper on and handing him back to Sasuke.

Soon after Tsunade asked for another towel. She placed the baby in Sakura's arms to clean up. There was no crying. No sound but quiet murmurs coming from Mamoru.

Tsunade took the baby and started to clean him up. Opening his airways. But nothing. Both parents feared the worst. Tsunade picked up the quiet baby by the legs hanged him upside down then gave him a few smacks at his bottom.

Sound erupted from the child and relief came to everyone in the room. When the second child was cleaned, measured and diapered Sakura handed him over to Sasuke.

"Seto." Sasuke grinned looking down at the tuff of blonde hair on their second son's head.

Naruto was crying. He wanted to hold his sons but couldn't yet.

Sasuke just held them close to his lover. The children opened up their eyes and Sasuke noticed they both inherited Naruto's eyes. His family was complete. All he had to do now was marry Naruto and all would be right n his world.

"I need to close you back up. Sakura will take the boys to the nursery. Sasuke go to room twenty-four and wait for Naruto. Once the children are feed and made sure nothing is wrong, they will be returned to you." Tsunade said gesturing for Sakura to take the boys.

Sasuke was reluctant to let go of his sons but knew they needed a clean bill of health before leaving the hospital.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as Tsunade worked on closing him up.

"Go. I'm fine now. Wait for me. I'll be there soon." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasuke didn't find his way to room twenty-four. Instead he found himself looking through the nursery window at his sons. His sons. His and Naruto's sons. The Uchiha bloodline had continued with them. He didn't even realize he was crying until Sakura handed him a tissue.

"You know," she started looking at Mamoru and Seto, "I always thought it was going to be me and you having children. That this was going to be us. When Naruto first told me, I was hurt and a bit angry but I saw how happy he was and I knew you'd be proud."

"I am proud. I have two children with my name. All I need now is for Naruto to take my name and I won't need anything else."

"I'm sure. Well they passed all their tests. You have two beautiful, healthy baby boys."

"Thank you, Sakura. For taking care of Naruto and helping today. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"I'm just happy you're happy. Go ahead and go to the room. I think Naruto should be there soon. I'll bring the boys up once he's in there."

Sasuke nodded and headed to room twenty-four. He stood near the window. The sky was partly cloudy. He just waited patiently for his lover and children to come in the room. He put his hand in his pocket playing with the little ring be was buying when he heard about Naruto.

Now seemed like the best time to give Naruto the perfect proposal. He didn't want to get all gushy but he'd say whatever came to mind from his heart when he did it.

Naruto was wheeled in shortly. A nurse helped him to the bed.

"The anesthesia hasn't worn off completely yet but what I do feel…well I'd rather be fighting Pein again."

Sasuke chuckled as he went to sit down next to him. He took Naruto's hand.

_Now or never._

"Naruto," he started. "I love you so much. I don't even know when it started but one day, I knew you were the only one I wanted. It hurt knowing I couldn't have you. Knowing one day I had to marry a woman to bare my children. Even if I didn't love her." He took a deep breath and pulled out the simple ring of sapphires and diamonds. "After our first time, it hurt to leave you. I even thought maybe I didn't need a family but I knew you wouldn't let me let go of my dream. Now, you've given me everything. We now have two children that can help continue my name. I love you, I'll never stop. Will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto was crying. He kept looking from Sasuke's eyes to the ring. He didn't trust his voice not to crack so he just frantically nodded.

Sasuke leaned over kissing his fiancé. When he pulled apart then he placed the ring on Naruto's finger. They kissed again before laughing. Tears streaming down both their faces.

Their happy moment was disturbed when they saw Sakura wheel in a small bed containing their sons.

"Here you go." Sakura says as she handed Mamoru to Sasuke and then Seto to Naruto. She gave the men a smile before walking out and leaving them alone.

"I'm glad they have your eyes, dobe."

"Let's hope they get your smarts. If they're anything like me, we're screwed."

Sasuke looked between their sons. Everything he's ever wanted was sitting on this bed. He thought to himself if his parents or Itachi were looking down on them. If he has made them as proud as he feels.

He watched Naruto cooing at Seto. The newborn was enjoying the attention. While Mamoru just laid there. He didn't seem to care that he was just born and his world has just started. Yep, Sasuke could almost guess which personalities each of his sons had gained.

"I guess now we have a wedding to plan." Sasuke said letting Mamoru's hand clutch to his pinky.

"I don't need a big wedding. Just you, our sons and some witnesses."

"Don't say that. If you truly want that I'll go find Kakashi and have him marry us in an hour."

"Maybe an hour is too soon. I mean we would have to send someone for him, he'd have to come here, and you know he's never in a hurry. Then we'd have to find at least two people to bear witness. Then we'd have to think about do we go with traditional vows or just speak from the heart. So maybe three hours will be enough." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke stares at him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah." He answered adjusting Seto so he was now laying on his stomach over Naruto's chest. "I told you, I don't need a big wedding. I just want to be with you. Forever."

Sasuke got up, made sure Mamuro was secured before sticking his head out the door looking for a nurse. When he found someone he said, "I need you to find Lady Tsunade. Tell her it's important and she needs to come quickly."

"Sure." The nurse said before scurrying away.

Sasuke came back in the room. He looked at Naruto as he continued to rub Seto's back.

"I knew one day you would be happy. Getting married and having kids. I just didn't think that would be with me." Naruto said gently stroking a finger on Seto's leg.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Tsunade walked in.

"What's so damn important? Is Naruto ok? Are the twins ok?"

Naruto gave a cheesy smile. "Yeah everyone is fine but can you get Kakashi-sensei down here. He has to officiate a wedding."

Tsunade looked at the two adult males, smacked her lips before saying, "I can't say I didn't see this coming. Ok. Have you thought about who are your witnesses?"

"I think Naruto would like Iruka-sensei and I'd like to have you, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said smiling.

"Me?"

"Yes. You've been there for Naruto and you didn't have me arrested after the war. Besides, since you are a former Hokage, it seems fitting."

"Very well. I'll get right on that." She turned and walked out the door.

"Let's switch kids, Teme."

As they gently switched sons, Sasuke finally had everything hit him.

"Teme? What's wrong?"

"We're getting married. You just gave birth and we're getting married in less than a six-hour time span. It's just a lot to process."

"Do you not want to get married today? We don't have too if you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Sasuke snapped startling Seto. "I just never thought I'd have the love of my life and children on the same day. I'm happy, ecstatic even, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"This." Sasuke gestured between them. "This family. When I left the village all those years ago I didn't really know how or when it would happen. But here I am."

"Life has a way of making up its own mind. Fate is fickle that way."

"How are you so calm?"

"Because as weird as it sounds, I'm technically the mom is this relationship. What do you think is going on in my mind? I'm a guy that got pregnant because the stupid demon fox inside me thought it'd be funny to play with my insides. I carried these two for seven months. I just had my stomach opened. I was ready to be the mom and husband/wife; however you want to put it. But here we are. We made these gorgeous children. We choose to be together. We choose to go ahead and get married. We are doing this because we love each other and deep inside both of us, we both wanted this."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. "You're right. If someone would have told me that day at the Valley of the Dead that one day we'd be married and having a family, I'd probably would have killed them for saying something so outrageous." He looked down at the blonde-haired baby in his arms. "So, are you going to be Naruto Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

"I want your name, dumbass."

"Hey. No swearing in front of the kids."

"Well there goes half of our vocabulary." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke just smiled.

About two hours later the new fathers had their sons feed and back to sleep. Iruka was already in the room watching the twins sleeping soundly in their bed.

"You two will be great parents. Thank you for asking me to join you."

"Iruka-sensei, you're like a father to me. Of course, I'd want you at my wedding." Naruto stated trying to find a comfortable position to sit. The anesthesia finally wore off so now Naruto was in a lot of pain.

"You need to take something, dobe."

"After we're married. I don't want to say my vows high on pain medicine."

"That would be a fun story to tell the kids one day."

Naruto only glared at Sasuke. Not as good as an Uchiha glare but close.

Finally, Kakashi and Tsunade walked in the room.

"So, you really want to do this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." The new parents answered together.

"Very well then. First, do you two knowing bear witness to their union without having any concerns as to why they shouldn't marry?" He asked Iruka and Tsunade. Neither objected.

Kakashi continued. "Are you going to make me say those stupid vows or are you going to say your own?"

"We're going to say our own." Sasuke said. He walked over to Naruto, sat down grabbing his left hand saying, "Naruto. Ever since we were kids, we were at each other's throats. Little did I know that it was our way of flirting. You never gave up on me. You came after me time and time again. Then one day I wanted to be with you. I was so scared that we couldn't be together because I had to carry on the Uchiha name. But when I came back, when I gave in to my desires, here you were carrying my children, sons at that. I hope you wake up every morning know how much I love you. How much I love that you gave me the chance to have everything I ever wanted. I will love you even after we're gray, old and unable to be ninjas anymore. I can't wait to see our sons grow up with you. I love you. My heart will always belong to you."

Iruka and Naruto were in tears. Sasuke could even see Tsunade tearing up.

"Sasuke." Naruto started. "I can remember almost the minute I knew I loved you. When we went to find you in Orochimaro's hideout. When I saw you fade away, it was like part of my heart was fading too. I knew I had to have you back. I never gave up on you. I knew our bond was stronger than you gave credit. When you joined us in the war, I was so happy to see you. I thought maybe we had a chance. But I knew you wanted a family, one I didn't know at the time I could provide. When I woke up that morning and I found myself alone in the hotel, I thought that that was it. All those times trying to get you back was just for us to have that one night. When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared but so happy. I hoped we could finally be the family you wanted. The family you deserved. Here we are. Together with our sons sleeping just a few feet away from us. Nothing can make me happier than being your husband and carrying your name. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. Then. Now. Always."

Sasuke couldn't help but tear up. Iruka tried to hide his face but the sobbing sounds were prominent. Tsunade even had a few tears falling freely. Kakashi was smiling, even if you couldn't see through his mask.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto.

Kakashi coughed. "I haven't got to that part yet." The males pulled apart. "So, if no one objects and you two are satisfied, then I pronounce you husband and husband."

This time there was no reason for the newlyweds to pull apart. They were married. They had their family together.

This time it was Tsunade that coughed. "Obviously you two can't consummate the marriage yet since Naruto is still healing. He should be fine to leave in a few days. But I'd wait at least two weeks before having sex. Let his body heal properly."

"Ah come on, Granny. You know Kyuubi will have me completely healed in a week." Naruto complained.

"Fine. Go against doctor's orders. But don't come crying to me when you're back here in a year doing this all over again."

"Wait. Again? Like Naruto can get pregnant again?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Kyuubi really did give him female organs. So technically, Naruto get pregnant at any time."

"Oh no!" Naruto said. "I'm going on birth control or you're using condoms. I'm not doing this again for two or three years."

"They don't make birth control for men, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Fine." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "We can do these one of two ways. Either no sex for two years or you're buying at least ten boxes of condoms. Take your pick."

"Ten?" Iruka questioned.

"We tend to have a lot of sex." Sasuke answered. "Fine dobe. When you're home, settled and able to have sex, I'll go and buy out the store of condoms."

"Well then, I guess my job is done. I'll write down you two were married and that is it. Should please the elders." Kakashi said walking out. Tsunade following suit.

"Congratulations, Naruto. Sasuke. I hope you have a long and happy life." Iruka stated before leaving them alone.

Once alone, Sasuke turned to his husband. "Really? Two years without sex? You couldn't even go one day without and you think you can go two years?"

"Well I'm not doing this again for a while. Between the bloating, the craving, and the mood swings…. I don't either of us can go through that again any times soon."

Sasuke leaned in resting his forehead on Naruto's. "No. I don't suppose we can go through that again any time soon. But now we could try for a daughter in two or three years."

"Teme!" Naruto pushes Sasuke away.

Yes, life was going to be fine now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two years later…

"Mamo! You go potty in the potty chair not the tub."

Sasuke walked in the bathroom holding Seto, laughing. "I told you it was too early to start potty training them."

"But he was showing signs he wanted to try it." Naruto griped scrubbing the bathtub.

Sasuke heard Mamo running behind him.

"Brother." He said.

"You want to play with Seto?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sasuke set Seto down and he watched his sons run off to their room to play.

"And you want another one." Naruto mumbled.

"Just one more. Even if it's another boy. Besides, I like the sounds of pitter patter little feet and children laughing. It'd be nice to for them to have a younger sibling."

Naruto finished. He walked up to Sasuke kissing him deeply.

Sasuke pulled away. "Careful. I haven't gone to the store and bought more condoms."

"The hell with them. I need you now." Naruto started kissing him again. Pushing Sasuke's body towards the wall, pressing his own body on his husband.

"We can't do it now. The kids are awake. Wait till they take their nap."

Naruto sighed. "How are we going to have a sex life with three kids in the house?"

Sasuke groaned as he watched Naruto retreat to their bedroom. Then followed him.

"It could be worse. You could get pregnant with twins again." Dammit! He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Naruto's blue eyes turned to saucers. "I never thought about that! Thanks, Teme!"

"Calm down. The chances of you have twins again have to be like one hundred to one. When the boys go to sleep you and I can have our adult time. Unless you don't want me to go to the store after all?"

Naruto sat on their bed. It's been a crazy two years. Once they got home from the hospital their friends gave them a small party to congratulate them on the birth of their sons and their marriage.

The first few months were hard. The twins didn't want to have the same sleep time so Naruto and Sasuke had to take turns sleeping. When they finally did sleep throughout the night, Sasuke made good use of the boxes of condoms. Naruto was worried one would break as rough as Sasuke was going at it.

Naruto did manage to let Sasuke agree to let him top. It was awkward at first but they ended up liking it. Sasuke liked watching Naruto take command. It fired up Sasuke to no end.

Once the twins started crawling, the house was never easy again. Trying to dress one child was hard enough but two that can just turn around and crawl away was a pain in the ass.

However, when they started walking their personalities really showed through. As Sasuke predicted, Mamo took after him. He was quiet and played by himself mostly. While Seto always tried to go outside to play in the mud and was very active. But when they played together, it was always mesmerizing. They had their own language. It was almost like they knew what to do or say without saying or doing anything.

Mamo's first word was cup. He was pointing at his favorite blue cup on the counter. Seto's first word was book. He was giving Naruto one of his favorite children's books.

Now they've entered the terrible twos. Both of them ran across the house, leaving chaos in their wake. About a week ago they started showing interest in going to the bathroom in the toilet so Naruto went out and bought potty chairs. Neither of them have used it yet. They were introduced to it but Seto acted like he had better things to do than sit and wait to go potty.

"I think I'm ready to be pregnant again. I know it sounds weird but with all our friends having kids now, I want to experience it with them." Naruto said softly running his hands over the bedspread.

Yes. Their friends were getting married and having kids too. Right now, Hinata and Tenten were pregnant. Hinata married Kiba and Neji married Tenten. They had a double wedding. Sakura finally settled down with Sai. They were thinking of starting a family soon too.

"Do you have baby fever because everyone else is having babies or because you miss it really do want to try for a daughter?" Sasuke asked jokingly to Naruto.

"A little of both. When I was pregnant with the boys, I did it on my own. This time you'll be with me from the start. And yes, I do wish we had a daughter. She'll look just like you with your attitude."

"Yes, because we both know we don't need another hurricane like Seto." Sasuke places his hand over Naruto's when joined his husband on the bed. "Think about it, ok? I don't want to rush you into having another child if you're really not ready."

Naruto used his free hand to pat Sasuke's. "Yeah. I'll think on it."

"Ok. Just in case you change your mind and don't want another baby anytime soon, I'm going to the store and buy more condoms. Do we need anything while I'm out?"

"Milk, I think."

Sasuke nodded before walking out. Naruto laid down thinking it over. Did he want to have another child? Is it wrong he wanted to try for a daughter? Would he be disappointed if he had another son? But what if he did get pregnant with twins again? He could have another set of boys, or a set of girls. If he was really lucky, he'd have a set of both boy and girl.

Soon he heard his crew running down the halls again. Before he could get up to make sure they didn't get hurt they jumped on the bed with him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Seto yelled.

"What baby?"

"Mamo bad."

"Why is Mamo bad?"

Seto stuck his finger in front of Naruto's face. "Mamoru, did you bite your brother again?"

"Uh-huh! Him."

"So Seto bit his own finger?"

"Yes."

"You two know not to bite. Come on. Time out for both of you."

"No!" They screamed.

"Well since I don't know which one of you is lying, you're both going in time out." Naruto grabbed each of their hands and walked them to the living room. He walked Seto over to a red stool. "Sit down Seto."

"No."

"Seto I'm not fighting with you. Either you sit down or you're going to take your nap."

"Nap."

Naruto sighed. "Mamo you want your nap too?"

"Ok."

Naruto walked them to their bedroom. He escorted Seto to his red toddler bed and then Mamoru to the blue toddler bed. He tucked in Mamoru, gave him a kiss then walked over to Seto to do the same.

"Good night boys."

"Night night." They said.

Naruto closed the door with a sigh. If he wanted to have another child, now would be perfect. They would be asleep for at least two hours. Sasuke would be back in about fifteen minutes.

He went to take a quick shower. Lathering in Sasuke's body wash. He knew it drove him crazy. Once he was showered, he went back in their room, naked, trying to find their stash of toys.

Yes, toys. It was meant as a gag gift from Kakashi on their one-year anniversary but they liked it so much that they bought a few more.

Naruto found the blindfold, rope, cat o' nine tail (Kakashi's twisted joke), a ball gag and one of his favorite lube bottles. He knew Sasuke would be back any minute so he made quick work.

He set the bottle of lube and the nine tail at the foot of the bed. He tied on the ball gag around his mouth and put on the blindfold but didn't cover his eyes yet. Then he made quick work to tie the rope around the headboard leaving enough space for him to insert his other hand later. He pulled down the blindfold before clumsily trying to find the rope to tie his other hand into it.

Then he waited. He was face down with his ass in the air. The anticipation was half the turn on.

He heard the front door open and close.

"Naruto? Boys?"

Naruto could hear footsteps coming closer. The door opens and he heard something fall.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke said before quickly closing the door. Naruto heard the click of the lock.

"I'm not complaining. Not one bit." He could sense Sasuke come closer before a smack came to his ass. Naruto moaned into the gag. "What a naughty boy you are." Sasuke purred in his ear.

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's body taking a deep breath of what he knew was his body wash. The smell of Old Spice on Naruto made him harden even more. He smacked Naruto's ass again.

He listened to the sounds of clothes dropping to the floor and then Sasuke taking the whip.

Soon he felt it on his back. His legs. Then on his ass. Naruto moaned with each hit. He knew Sasuke was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

He felt the weight on the bed change then felt kisses going down his spine.

Sasuke was definitely enjoying this welcomed sight. When he came into their room and saw Naruto, he thought he was going to have a nose bleed.

He reached over and started pumping Naruto's erection. Naruto moves his hips to the rhythm Sasuke created.

He pulled away. "Uh huh, we can't have you coming so soon after all the trouble you went through."

Naruto groaned in frustration. He was completely helpless. All he could do is let Sasuke take full control. He knew what he was getting into when he formed this plan.

Sasuke got off the bed and smacked Naruto with the nine tails again. Naruto moaned and groaned with every hit. He knew his ass had to be turning red.

Sasuke rubbed his husband's ass. It was now a nice shade of pink. He bent over and bit his ass. Naruto scream.

"Too much?"

Naruto shock his head no. Sasuke did it again. There was now two bite marks on Naruto's perfectly round ass and Sasuke was very pleased with it. He then grabbed the bottle of lube. He liked this one particularly because it gave off a warming sensation.

He coated three fingers generously. Kissing Naruto's backside again over the bite marks, Sasuke inserted one finger.

Naruto welcomes the invasion. All he could do was hope Sasuke didn't prolong his torture.

Sasuke inserted a second finger. Slowly working them in and out of Naruto's ass. Purposefully avoiding the sweet spot he knew Naruto wanted. He started scissoring his fingers stretching Naruto out before adding the third finger. Sasuke was still kissing Naruto's spine and very slowly pumping his penis. Finally, Sasuke hit the spot. He hit it a few more times before removing his fingers.

He was about to position himself before he remembered he needed a condom. He walked over by the door, grabbed the black box and grabbed a foiled packet. How he hated those damn things.

Before he opened it, he looked at Naruto. He was panting. "Naruto, sweetheart, do you want to try for another baby?"

Naruto wanted to scream at him to just shut up and fuck him but he couldn't speak. He thought it over for a second before nodding.

That all Sasuke needed. He threw the condom to the side and slide inside his lover.

It's been two long years since they last had sex without a condom and Sasuke liked the feel of Naruto's ass surrounding his cock. He let Naruto get adjusted before moving.

The feeling was too great. He didn't want to go slow. He wanted to fuck hard and fast. He readjusted himself so he could hit Naruto's prostate. He knew he hit because Naruto's head kept being thrown back.

Naruto was in a state of euphoria. Sasuke wasn't letting up. All Naruto could do was pull on the rope with every thrust. He knew he probably had rope burn but he didn't care. He wanted Sasuke to keep going till he couldn't hold out any longer.

Right when Naruto thought he couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke grabbed his cock and started tugging. Naruto lost it. He came all over the sheets and Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke gave a few more thrusts before he felt himself come deep in Naruto. Hot spurts of cum kept coming out. Once Sasuke knew he was empty he pulled out. He wanted to lay down and catch his breath but he knew he had to untie Naruto.

Once Naruto was free, he removed the blindfold and gag. Sasuke quickly found his lips and kissed him greedily.

"That has to be the best surprise you could have given me." Sasuke said once they starting to catch their breaths.

"I was just really horny and knew you wouldn't say no to that."

Sasuke turned over to looking at Naruto, "if I ever say no to that, kill me."

"Not a chance."

"I take it the boys are napping?"

"One reason I used the ball gag."

"We should shower and change the sheets." Sasuke said trying to get up but Naruto stopped him.

"Another round?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Another round? You really do want another child."

Naruto blushed. "I just want to experience a pregnancy with you helping out with it."

Sasuke smirked. "Tonight, my love. We have plenty of time to keep trying."

"Ok."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It's been three month and Naruto was getting frustrated. All they had to do was have sex once and he got pregnant with the boys. Three months of having sex every time they could and nothing.

Sakura and Sai even babysat a few times so they could see if they really wanted kids which only gave her baby fever more.

Sasuke felt like Naruto was disappointed in him. He couldn't keep his hands off his dobe. Even when the kids were home Sasuke would pull Naruto to the side just to make out. It was like the damn condoms were holding him back. Now he had the freedom to have sex anywhere at almost any time without the damn restriction.

They even asked Tsunade if there was any way they could go on fertility treatments.

"These things happen on their own. Be patient."

Patience was not Sasuke's strong suit. He wanted to have another child, boy or girl.

As he sat at the Uchiha training grounds, he watched his sons kicking a ball around. They had such a strong connection and he was so proud of their development.

Seto kicked the ball and it flew to Mamo's face. Making him start whaling.

"Seto that wasn't nice." Sasuke said asking Mamoru to come to him.

"No mean too." Seto said trying to comfort his brother.

Sasuke and Naruto felt like from the beginning that they would never raise a hand on the kids. They felt the children should know that they are still loved but they can cause disappointment if they did something wrong. It was almost like they understood that they were Uchihas because when they got told, they felt ashamed.

Mamoru stopped crying. "See? You're fine. Go back and play with your brother."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mean."

"Mamo, Seto didn't mean to kick the ball in your face. He loves you and he's sorry. Right?"

Seto nodded his head.

"See? Seto was just playing. What are you going to do when you start school and a kunai is being thrown at your face? Come on, go play."

Mamo didn't move. Seto tried grabbing his arm but he pulled away.

This wasn't their first fight and Sasuke knew it wouldn't be their last.

He sighed, "if you don't want to play, we're going back inside."

"No!" Mamoru yelled.

"Then go play with your brother."

Mamoru acted like he was thinking it over. Finally get got up and ran to the ball. But instead of playing with it, he threw it at Seto. Now Seto was crying.

"What the hell? Mamoru! We don't throw things and you don't hurt your brother. Come inside. You're going in your time out chair."

Mamoru glared at Sasuke. Oh, he had that glare down packed.

Sasuke grabbed both their hands and escorted them inside sitting Mamoru on his blue stool.

"Five minutes." Sasuke set a timer. "When you hear the bell, you can get up and then we need to talk about how wrong it is to hit your brother just because you're angry over an accident."

Sasuke turned to Seto. "Go play. We can go outside again later."

"Yea." Seto started going towards his room.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen. Looked at Mamo then back at Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"Our son here thought it would be fun to throw the ball at his brother because his brother accidentally kicked the ball hitting his face."

Naruto sighed. "Their fights are getting worse. Maybe we should put them in separate rooms now so they are able to have time alone when they're angry at each other."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll have to clear out the room next door and put everything in storage. But yeah, maybe they do need their own place to be alone."

When the bell goes off, Sasuke calls to Mamoru pulling him into his lap.

"Mamo, hitting your brother because you're mad is wrong. I know he hit you first but he didn't mean too. You can't just start a fight because you want too." At that, Sasuke felt like a hypocrite. He left the village to fight out anger and vengeance but that's a story for when they're older. "You need to go say you're sorry to Seto."

"No. Don't wanna."

"I know you don't want too but you have too. It's only fair."

"No."

Sasuke now wondered if his mother ever had to deal with him like this when he was at this age.

"If you can't say you're sorry then you will be grounded. That means you will sit on the couch and not get off until you are ready to say I'm sorry."

Yes, he knew grounding a two-year old sounded pointless but he had to learn right from wrong.

He sets Mamoru on the couch before walking the kitchen.

"I placed Mamo on the couch. He's grounded up till he can say he's sorry."

Naruto gave him a side glance. "And if he doesn't say he's sorry before bed?"

"Then he'll be grounded tomorrow too."

Sasuke made his way to the spare room next to the boys' room. It used to be his old room. He looked around trying to figure out where to start before he just grabbed boxes.

While taking the first box out he caught Mamoru trying to play with his car on the floor.

"Back on the couch, Mamoru. Just because I walked away doesn't change anything."

Mamo climbed back on the couch, pouting.

Sasuke continued walking to the storage shed behind the house. It felt weird for him to move his belongs into the shed but with the boys fighting so much he knew it was for the best.

When he came back inside, he found Mamo jumping on the couch.

"Sit." Sasuke demanded. In retrospect, he didn't really think Mamo would sit still but at least he was staying on the couch. He went to grab another box when Seto walked in.

"Papa?"

"Hi sweetie. Papa is going to give you your own room."

Seto looked at him before walking up to a box. Sasuke gave him the stuffed frog inside it. Seto played it a bit then looked at his Papa.

"Brother?"

"Brother is in trouble. You can play with him again when he says he's sorry."

"Play."

"I can't play right now. Go find daddy."

"Ok." Seto ran out of the room. Sasuke soon followed with another box. He saw Mamoru looking at Seto.

"When you want to say sorry, you can play with brother."

"Play."

"Say you're sorry."

"Sorry." Mamo whispered.

"Not to me. Say it to your brother."

Mamoru got off the couch and walked over to Seto. He hugged his brother. Sasuke knew that was his way of saying sorry.

"Ok. Now you can play with your brother." Sasuke went on to deposit the box he was still carrying.

When he returned, he found Naurto going through the boxes.

"We should hang some of these pictures. It'd be nice for the boys to know who their grandparents and uncle were."

Naruto already had pictures of his parents in the living room.

"I know but it's still painful." Sasuke said grabbing the picture of his parents out of Naruto's hand.

"I know how you feel, babe, but if you have these hanging you can pretend they are watching over the boys. Sort of watching them grow up even if they aren't here."

Sasuke thought it over. Naruto made sense. Every time the twins did something new, he wondered if his family would be as proud of them as he was. He wondered time and time again what they would say or think of them.

He grabbed a few more pictures and put them aside. "We'll hang them after we move these boxes."

Naruto smiled. He grabbed a box and followed Sasuke to the shed.

As they continued to empty the spare room, they kept watching the boys run in and out of the house curious in what their parents were doing.

"I need to take apart the bed and move the desk. Let's put the kids to sleep so we don't have to worry about accidentally hitting them with the heavy stuff."

"Sure." Naruto left the room while Sasuke started to unscrew the bolts.

Once the bed was taken apart, Naruto returned closing the door behind him.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"You know, when we were kids, I always wanted to see your room. Now I want to fuck you in your room."

Naruto removed his shirt and walked over to Sasuke bring him up to a heated kiss.

Sasuke went alone with it.

"It sounds really great and all but I don't want you fucking me until I know you're pregnant."

"One time won't hurt." Naruto said removing Sasuke's shirt kissing his neck.

"But what if this time you really do get pregnant?" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto pulled away. "We've been at it for three months."

Sasuke kisses Naruto. "I know baby. Just please, let me make love to you. Once we know you are pregnant, I will let you fuck me all over his house."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Naruto smiled and undid his own pants before scooting back settling on the desk.

Sasuke smiled also removing his pants. He had to admit, making love to his dobe in his old room did feel intoxicating.

Sasuke starting kissing Naruto before working his way down his neck. Leaving marks all the way down to his collarbone.

Naruto grabbed a fistful of hair gasping. He wanted to play with Sasuke but there would be time for that later.

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward far enough he was barely on the desk. He started grind his cock with Naruto's.

He didn't want to hurt Naruto but he wanted to have sex. He slowly pressed against Naruto's entrance.

Naruto whined at the slight pain but Sasuke moved slow enough not to cause to much pain.

Once Sasuke was filling inside Naruto he started moving.

Naruto was biting his lip practically drawing blood while Sasuke had his mouth in Naruto's neck. They couldn't be too loud because their children were in the next room sleeping.

Sasuke moved slow this time. Building up the pleasure. It drove Naruto crazy when Sasuke took him time. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist trying to urge him to move faster.

But Sasuke wasn't having that. He purposefully was going slow. He was purposefully only hitting Naruto's spot every other thrust. He wanted his Naruto to know how much Sasuke loves his touch. How much he loved the sounds coming from Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke could feel his own pressure build. He then started hit the spot harder. Pulling out slow only to push in hard.

Naruto didn't know how much more he could keep going. It drove him crazy. He was blinded by pleasure.

"Come for me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Sasuke got his spot two more times before Naruto came all over them.

Sasuke couldn't hold back either, coming just as hard.

They stayed there for a few minutes. They gave each other kisses before Sasuke pulled out.

"We need to take a shower and finish this room. I want them to sleep in their own rooms tonight." Sasuke said backing away allowing Naruto to jump off the desk.

"I can't wait to repay you for that. Do you have any idea how crazy you make me when you go that slow?" Naruto asked grabbing his clothes.

"Why do you think I did so much?" Sasuke smiles at they made their way to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Naruto was in the bathroom for the second time that morning. Sasuke went out on a mission a week ago but knew what all this nausea, vomiting and tiredness meant. Naruto just knew he was pregnant again.

He waiting till he knew he was finished before getting up, flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth.

He walked into Seto's room and found both boys playing with their cars.

Ever since they separated the kids their fights almost stopped but now, they were almost inseparable. Where one twin went, the other followed.

At first, they didn't want to sleep alone in their rooms. Sometimes Naruto would check on them in the middle of the night to catch them in each other's bed, holding each other. But they managed.

"Boys, Daddy needs to go out. Come get your shoes on."

"Ok Daddy." They said running past Naruto.

He wanted to go to the store and get a pregnancy test but thought, because he was a guy, it wouldn't work. So instead he was going to see if Sakura would watch them while he went to the hospital and have Granny Tsunade verify it.

The walk to Sakura's house wasn't that long but with two two-year olds it was difficult. Each wanting to go out in their own way to explore. Once at her house, Sai opened the door.

"Oh hey. Is Sakura home?"

"She's upstairs. Come on in while I go get her."

"Thanks." Once inside he let the boys go.

"Hi Naruto. Hi boys."

"Auntie Sakura!" They gave her a hug before walking to the box of toys Sakura kept for them.

"What's going on, Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I think I'm pregnant again so I wanted to go see if Granny would check me out."

Sakura smiles before pulling Naruto into a hug. "Oh my god. We can be pregnant together."

"Together?"

She smiled as Sai walked in wrapping his arms around her. "We just found out last week. I didn't want to say anything yet because I knew how much you've been trying."

"No, this is great news. Congratulations. Both of you."

"Thank you." Sai said kissing Saukra's temple.

"Well I guess I better get going. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

Naruto walked over to the hospital and signed in. He waited for Tsunade to call his name.

"What brings you in Naruto?"

"I think I'm pregnant again."

"Let's find out. Lay down."

Naruto laid down pulling his shirt up enough to expose his stomach.

A few minutes passed before Tsunade talked again. "Well, you're definitely pregnant. It seems with twins again."

Naruto shot up. "What?"

"Yes, you are at least six weeks pregnant. Kyuubi really must hate you to have you deal with another set of twins."

"I'm going to kill Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at questionably.

"He jinxed me! He was joking around saying that I very well could get pregnant with twins again."

Tsunade has to stifle a laugh.

"Well good news is you'll only be pregnant for about six more months and it's not more than just two."

Naruto places a hand over his stomach. "Is there any way to remove these organs? I don't want to risk getting pregnant again and I'll be damned if I go back to using condoms."

Tsunade thought it over. "I think I can. However, since you're married, I need to have Sasuke's permission."

"What?! It's my body."

"I know but because his clan was whipped out, the elders want him to have as many children as possible to help return the clan to its former glory."

"This is bullshit. It was the elders fault the clan was whipped out in the first place."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can't do anything. I suggest you have a very deep conversation with your husband and hope he agrees with you."

Naruto left the hospital with mixed feels. He was happy to have children again but what if Sasuke didn't agree to have the female organs removed? He'd have to go through the rest of his life using condoms to prevent doing this all over again.

By the time he got to Sakura's house he felt like crying.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She pulled him down to the couch. His sons looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm pregnant again."

"That's good news Naruto. You guys have been trying for months. Why are you so sad?"

"When I asked Granny if she could remove my female organs, she said I needed Sasuke's permission. All because the elders want him to have as many children as he can to rebuild his clan." Naruto put his head in his hands crying again.

"That's crap. Sasuke wouldn't want you to do this over and over again. I'm sure once this baby is born, he'll agree to it."

"Babies. I'm having twins again."

"Oh."

Naruto didn't know when Sasuke would be coming back from his mission. He had to prepare himself to have a very difficult conversation with his husband. He knew Sasuke wanted a big family. Four kids should be enough. Right? But what if he really did want more? Naruto was having flashbacks of the twin's first few months. He was hoping he only had to deal with that with just one this time. What now?

"Go home Naruto. Sai and I can keep the boys tonight so you can think this over. You can have the whole night to really weigh out the pros and cons. You've known Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan but even he would think four kids is enough."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto kisses Mamoru and Seto before walking home.

Home. It was soon going to have four children running down its halls. There was enough space for them but it will never be quiet again.

Naruto went to take a bath. He needed to think and baths usually helped. He plugged the tub up and made sure the water wasn't too hot before climbing in.

Four kids. That's all Naruto could think about. Four kids under the age of four. His emotions where everywhere.

_Damn mood swings_.

He gently rubbed his stomach. What was he going to have this time? He really hoped at least one of them was a girl. If it was twin boys again, Sasuke can go to hell if he thought they could keep trying for a girl.

Kami! Well at least this time Sasuke was going to be at his side during the whole thing.

_Good. Then when I start throwing things, I hope it hits him. He can deal with my cravings too._

A small thought came to mind. Well two. Pregnancy sex and Sasuke's promise to let him top again. That brought a smile on his face.

Naruto stayed in the bath till the water got cold. He grudgingly got out and walked to his room still naked. Why get dressed if no one was going to be home?

He laid in bed thinking of what to say to Sasuke when he found out. Hell, he thought about how to tell him. Would he just blurt it out or would he make a game out of it?

Now that he thought about, he'd make a game out of it. But how?

His hand reached down to pat his stomach again but soon thoughts of tying Sasuke up dances in his mind. He moved his hand down to his penis pretending it was Saauke's hand. He slowly started stroking himself. He couldn't help but to groan. He removed his hand. It wasn't the same.

He got up, put on some boxers and walked into the kitchen. Food sounded good. He reached out for a cup of ramen. He looked outside while he waited for it to cook. A smile crept on his face. He could see himself looking out the kitchen window watching his kids coming down the room, coming home from school.

He started to eat his ramen but soon rushed to the bathroom again. Are you serious? Ramen made him sick? What the hell was he supposed to eat? Then again ramen made him sick before too. He decided to make rice. It was simple and easy and he hoped he was able to keep that down. He did.

The next morning Naruto felt sick again but not enough to puke. He got up, made oatmeal then walked outside. Soon there was going to be four Uchihas running in the yard. The more Naruto thought about it the more he was getting used to it. Now that the shock was wearing off. He just wished Sasuke would come him soon so he could share the news.

He decided he'd best get his sons before they drove Sakura crazy. When he got there, he heard a lot of noise.

_Well this can't be good._ Naruto knocked to have a winded Sakura answer.

"Naruto."

"What did they do?" He asked walking in.

"Oh. No. We were playing chase."

"And nothing was broken."

Sai had Seto in is arms. "I caught him." He said triumphantly.

Sakura laughed kissing her husband. "Oh, I can't wait till we have our own."

"I'd say you can have mine but Sasuke might kill me."

"When will he return?"

Naruto picked up Mamo kissing his check. "I'm not sure. Kakashi said it would be a short mission so soon I guess."

"Be careful Naruto. Now that you're pregnant you don't want to hold the boys too much. You could miscarry."

Naruto put Mamoru back down. "Things were easier before." He turned to his children, "come on boys, we're going home."

They were given hugs and kisses before Naruto grabbed their hands and started home. They were rubbing their eyes so Naruto knew it was close to nap time. He walked in the house to see Sasuke coming out of the kitchen.

"Teme! When did you get home?" He asked letting go of the boys. They ran up to Sasuke and he picked them both up then walked to Naruto for a kiss.

"About five minutes ago. Where have you been?"

"Oh, the boys spent the night at Sakura's. I just picked them up."

He put the boys back down.

"I was about to put them down for a nap. I have to talk to you when I come back out."

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously before nodding.

Naruto managed to get the boys in bed without them fighting too much. He walked over to the living room were Sasuke was sitting on the couch.

"Well, dobe, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto wanted to put his plan into action. He made his way to his husband then straddling him. Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's ass.

Naruto started to kiss him. It's been a week but this time there was more desire. Naruto wanted Sasuke to make good on his promise. He reached under Sasuke's shirt to play with a nipple. Sasuke groaned in Naruto's mouth.

Pulling away, Naruto kissed down Sasuke's chin and neck. When he tried to go further the shirt was in his way. So, he pulled it off. Throwing it behind him before capturing his lips again.

Sasuke liked going away for missions. Naruto was always worked up when he came home. But this time he felt as it was not desire but need. Like Naruto needed to touch him.

Sasuke pulled away. "We can do this in the living room. The boys could come out."

"They're asleep. So, we have almost two hours to have sex and I want it on this couch." Naruto got off Sasuke and tried to pull his pants off. He tugged them down to free Sasuke's cock. He licked it from base to tip. Only stopping to graze his teeth at the tip.

Sasuke saw the lust in Naruto's eyes. He saw his bright blue eyes darken. He knew what Naruto wanted to do next.

"Naruto. Not yet."

"You promised, teme." Naruto said licking the throbbing cock in front of him before swallowing it.

Sasuke gasped. He grabbed Naruto's blonde hair. Then it clicked at him. His promise. His promise that Naruto could top of he was pregnant. That meant...

He pulled Naruto up. "You are? Are you really?"

Naruto gave a sly smile. "I found out yesterday. Now if you don't mind, I want to hold you to your promise." Naruto resumed what he was doing.

Naruto was pregnant again. Sasuke was full of joy but it was overlapped buy his lustful need to have his dobe.

Naruto felt Sasuke's cock twitch so he pulled away. No way was Sasuke going to come this soon. He wanted to punish him like so many times before. He got up to remove his clothes. Then kneeled back down in front of Sasuke. He placed two fingers in Sasuke's mouth. Once he felt they were wet enough he placed Sasuke's member in his mouth again as he slowly inserted one finger.

Sasuke wasn't use to being on the receiving end but he didn't mind. Naruto should experience the same things he did. When Naruto inserted the second finger Sasuke saw stars. Naruto didn't waste time finding his spot. He was abusing it over and over and over. He came in Naurto's mouth. Naruto smiled as he wiped his lips.

"Move." He ordered.

Sasuke moved so he was now laying long ways on the couch. He saw Naruto cock inching towards him. Even though he's been in this position before it was always a wonder how something he loved so much could cause him so much pain and joy.

Naruto pushes himself into Sasuke with one thrust. Sasuke cried out in pain but soon it didn't hurt so much. Naruto knew this and began to move. Slowly. He wanted Sasuke to know how agonizing it was for Sasuke to take his sweet time. He wanted Sasuke feel like he couldn't control this.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto. He tried to urge him to move faster but he soon realized that Naruto was doing this on purpose. It was punishment for all the times he took his time. All the times he made Naruto wait. It drove him insane. He wanted faster. Harder. But no, Naruto going slow and barely hitting his spot. It was pure unadulterated torture.

He vowed then that they would have a war to see who would win this battle of torture.

Naruto knew what he was doing. After what felt like a lifetime. He went in for the kill. He adjusted himself so every time he pushed in, he'd hit Sasuke's prostrate. Sasuke moaned loudly.

"Shut up Teme or you'll wake the kids."

Sasuke bit his lip.

Naruto now moved harder and faster. Just to stop and slow down again. He knew he was being an ass but he didn't care. He kept this going for a few more minutes.

"Naruto. Please." Sasuke plead.

"Please what?"

"Let me come. Please. I can't take this anymore."

Naruto leaned down capturing Sasuke's lips before trusting a few more time. They came together. If Naruto wasn't already covering Sasuke's lips he was afraid they would have woken up the boys.

Panting, Naruto pulled out.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke asked playfully smack Naruto.

"That? That was months of you making me beg for it and prolong it because you knew you could."

They got up off the couch and walked to their room. Naruto sat in the middle of the bed, crossed legged, still naked.

"Sasuke I really do need to talk to you."

Sasuke climbed on the bed across from Naruto.

"What can be bigger news than knowing we're having another baby?"

"Oh, you're going to regret asking that." Naruto laughed. "Well, you see, I knew I was experiencing symptoms so I went to get check out. I'm six weeks pregnant. With twins again."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't even blink. Naruto thought he may be having some sort of breakdown.

"Sasuke, say something." Naruto was getting nervous again.

Seconds ticked away before Sasuke blinked. "Twins? Again?"

"Yeah. You jinxed us."

"I meant it as joke!" He got off the bed and started pacing the room. "How are we going to do this with four children?"

"I wondered the same thing at first. But the shock wore off and I felt ok with it. But there is one more thing I have to talk to you about."

"What else? What else could you say that would calm my nerves?"

"Well I don't it calm you down but I asked Granny if she could remove the female parts of me so we don't have to worry about getting pregnant again."

"What did she say?"

"She said I had to have your permission. That is was something the elders said about you needing to have as many children as possible to help rebuild the clan."

"They don't think having four offsprings is enough?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to do this again. And I definitely don't want to go back to using condoms. I need your permission."

"And if I say no? What if I want to have more kids?"

"Sasuke, think about this! We are already going to have four children under the age of four! You already have two sons. You could very well have two more. Don't make me do this again."

"I really want a daughter, Naruto. What if I told you I wanted to keep trying until we get one?"

"I'd probably tell you to find someone else." Naruto whispered with tears falling down his face.

Sasuke stopped pacing. "You're serious? You would deny me a girl?"

"I can't go through this again, Sasuke. I'm sorry but just can't."

Naruto got up but Sasuke stopped him. They have had only a handful of fights since being married. This seems to be the worst.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in his arms. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being selfish. If we don't have a daughter, I will get over it. I don't want to lose you over this. I won't be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

He looked in Naruto's eyes. They were swimming in sorrow. "Naruto. I want you not to feel like you aren't enough for me, that you haven't given me enough. If you want to have this operation, I'll agree. I can't ask you to go through this again if you really don't want."

Naruto kisses Sasuke. "Thank you. I know you want a little girl to spoil but if doesn't happen, I'm sorry. We just weren't meant to have one."

"We are about to have two more children. I never thought I'd have four kids. You are the best husband anyone can ask for."

They decided to get dressed before their twins woke up.

_Please let Sasuke get what he wants._ Naruto prayed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Four months. That's how long it took for Naruto's mood swings to get hostile. Sasuke was now sitting at the kitchen table having a very apologetic Naruto stitch up his forehead after said blonde threw a cup at him because Sasuke put it the sink after Naruto just did dishes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was never this way with the boys. I'm so sorry."

"I knew you would be like this at one point. It was bound to happen."

"No because now I feel like a complete asshole. Done."

Sasuke got up and kissed Naruto. "Apology accepted."

For the past four months the two of them were trying to get one of the spare rooms ready. They decided this time they wanted to be surprised about the sex of their new twins so the room was colored with greens and yellows.

They also went out and bought baby dolls to show their boys how to behave around the newborns. Seto was having fun trying to brush the baby's head while Mamo tried to put his baby to sleep in his bed.

"Well at least I stopped throwing up."

"Now we just have to get you to walk a bit more. I know your feet are swollen but moving around won't make you so tired."

"When did you become a pregnancy expert?"

"I had a talk with Sakura."

Hinata gave birth to a son about a month ago. Tenten is due any day. Sakura's due date was about two weeks before Naruto's. At least this set of twins will have lots of friends to play with.

"You know, our three-year anniversary is coming up. Is there anything you want to do?"

Sasuke looked over at his dobe. "I really don't care. As long as you are happy and aren't sick, we can do whatever you want." Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ear as he wraps his arms around Naruto large belly.

"Stop that! That's how I got in this predicament in the first place!"

"If I remember correctly, you wanted this. And you weren't complaining the other night." Sasuke crosses his arms as he watches Naruto leave the room.

Seto and Mamo ran in the room. "And what do you two want for your birthday?"

"Cake." Mamoru said.

"Balloons." Added Seto.

"Ok, I think we can do that. Anything you as a present?"

"Cars!" They both said.

"Come on. Let's go outside to play while Daddy rests."

"Yeah." The boys hurried out towards the backyard.

Once the initial shook wore off, Sasuke found himself pleased at the prospect of having four little Uchiha children running around.

He got over the idea of having a girl in the family. He came to terms with it. If was meant to have four sons, so be it. He just wanted his family to be happy and healthy.

"Sasuke?"

He turned around and saw Naruto making his way to the backyard. "Do you want something?"

Naruto looked at him then looked away.

"Naruto. What is it?" He asked as Mamo ran past him with Seto chasing him.

"I want to know what we're having."

"We've been through this. You keep changing your mind. We decided not to find out."

"I know but you said you didn't care what I wanted for our anniversary and I want to know the sex of the babies."

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. He played with the idea in his mind as he watched his sons running around. He didn't really want to know. He was too afraid that Naruto was carrying two boys again. As much as he knew it could be a possibility, he still held out that maybe, just maybe, there was a girl in there. He knows if he waited till they were born, he'd have no choice but to accept it.

Naruto must have read his mind. "If we find out now we don't have to worry about having two more sons. For all you know they could be two girls."

That scared Sasuke a bit. Two girls that will one day grow up and have guys do to them what he does with Naruto. The realization felt like ice water in his veins.

He looked at Naruto. He had puppy eyes. How could he say no to that?

Sighing in defeat, "fine. We'll make an appointment to see Tsunade tomorrow."

Naruto hugs him. "Thank you, baby. I just have this feeling. You know? Like a gut feeling you'll get what you want."

"Just don't get your hopes up. I agreed that if they are boys we won't try again. I love you and want you happy."

"Good because that's what I want for you." Naruto walked back inside.

Sasuke watched the boys run around some more until he noticed they were slowing down. "Come on. Let's go inside, have something to drink and eat then nap time."

"No nap." Mamo said.

"Ok. No nap but Seto is going to take one. Do you want to play in the house alone while your brother is sleeping?" Sasuke knew what to say to get them to agree to naps when they didn't want one. It felt odd manipulating his children but he needed at least ten minutes of silence. God know he won't get much when the new twins are born.

Once he got the boys to sleep Sasuke joined Naruto on the couch. "Give me your feet, dobe." Naruto moved around so his feet were on Sasuke's lap.

"I really love it when you do that." Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his aching feet.

"You know I'm scared to find out, right?"

"Yeah I know. But I need to know now. That way if it is two boys, we have time to process it and get over the fact we'll never have a daughter. It's just…I feel like at least one of them is."

"That's just wishful thinking."

"Maybe but I have to go with my gut."

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto, along with their sons, made their way to the hospital.

"Making this a family event?" Tsunade questioned as they all piled into the room.

"Not really. Sakura is still having morning sickness and everyone else we know is either dealing a newborn or about too." Naruto said has he climbed on the bed lifting his shirt.

"Whatever they are, I love you." Sasuke said as Tsunade began examining Naruto.

It only takes Tsunade a few minutes. She poked one side before doing it again on the other. Naruto was experiencing a type of déjà vu. Finally, she smiled.

"Well baby A is a boy."

Ok so Sasuke was having one more son. He can handle that.

"Baby B is a girl. Congratulations."

Sasuke almost dropped Seto.

"Teme!" Naruto sat up trying to stabilize Sasuke before grabbing Seto out of his arms.

Sasuke got his wish. He was getting a girl. A daughter. Then his thoughts of the day before hit him again. He's having a girl. That one day will grow up, meet someone, have sex, get married. Now he was nervous. He knew what kinds of thought went through his mind and was damned if some guy was going to touch his princess.

"I think he went into shock." Naruto looked over at Tsunade.

She shrugged. "I've seen it happen before when guys realize they're having a girl."

Naruto stood up and slapped Sasuke.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled as he brought a hand to his check.

"Well I had to snap you out of your trance." Naruto said adjusting Seto on his hip.

"Let's go home. I guess we'll have to redo the room with pinks."

"No. Let's leave it like it is. Let's not tell anyone. Let them be surprised."

Sasuke agreed. He grabbed Mamoru's hand before they all went home.

Once home, Sasuke went out to the Uhicha graves. He stood in front of his parent's marker.

"Mother? Father? Soon I will have more than I ever could have asked for. I have a great husband. You would like him. He drives me crazy sometimes but the only thing I love more than him are our children. I've already given you two heirs to carry on the family name. Soon I will have another. Three sons to help rebuild this clan one day. I'm also having a daughter. It scares the hell out of me to think about it but I really hope she looks like Naruto. I hope you are looking down at me and are proud of me. I've tried so hard to bring honor to this family. Make it a respectable clan again. I honestly couldn't have done it with the love and support of my family and friends. I want them all to grow up to be great shinobis one day. I don't want them getting their sharingan at a young age but if it happens, it happens. I will train them in our ways, Father. You'll see. I just wish you could be here and watch all of this with me." Sasuke felt a breeze pass by. He could feel as if his parents were watching. "I promise you. I will make you proud. I will always do everything I can to make sure our clan thrives again someday."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ah! I want them out already!" Naruto complained from the couch.

"You're only one day overdue. Tsunade said if you go another week, she'll take the kids out anyways." Sasuke said putting a shirt on Mamo.

The twins third birthday went well. There were lots of red and blue balloons. With a cake they kept digging in before Naruto could cut it. Some of their friends also came and showed off their new babies.

Iruka would come visit Naruto more when Sasuke would go on missions and helped Naruto with the twins. Naruto got to a point where he hated that Sasuke got to out and be alone while he was home with two toddlers and pregnant. But he knew they both couldn't just stay home. Kids were expensive. Diapers alone were adding up. With Seto still in them, Mamo only wearing them at night and needing a shit ton of newborn diapers; they needed the money.

"Where's Seto?" Naruto questioned.

"I think he's in one of rooms. He really likes his baby doll." Sasuke said to Naruto as Mamoru ran off.

"I just hope he understands he can't play with his baby brother and sister like that."

Sasuke started rubbing Naruto's feet. "I do have something to show you."

"What?"

Sasuke got up and walked to the bedroom no one was using. He came back out holding a gift bag.

"What's this?"

Sasuke smiled. "Open it."

Naruto opened the bag and almost started crying. Inside was a little pink dress with the Uchiha symbol on it. Along with a few pink onesies, matching shoes, mittens and socks.

"Sasuke?"

"I can't have my princess come home in a green onesie. She's going to be so spoiled so why not start now? Besides, as soon as Iruka finds out, he'll probably buy out the story of girlie things."

Naruto laughed. He knew he was right. Naruto stared at the pink frilly dress. It even had a small tutu with glitter on it. Oh, it was going to be fun dressing her up. But knowing Naruto, she'll be just like Sasuke and insist on just wear shorts and T-shirt's.

"I love it, Teme. Thank you."

They bought outfits for the children already but felt they needed fresh new clothes to home in instead of them using the twin boys' old clothes only. Since they were still hiding what they were having from everyone, all the clothes were neutral colors.

Suddenly they hear screaming and something breaking. Sasuke jumped up with Naruto trying to get up.

When they got to Mamo's room they saw Seto with a scratch on his face crying and Mamoru screaming.

"What the hell happened?"

Naruto tried to squat down to check Mamoru but felt like he didn't think he'd be able to get back up. So instead he sat in the rocking chair having Mamo in his arms looking him over.

Sasuke went to get a wet rag to clean up the blood.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Seto.

"Mamo hit with car. So I hit with doll."

Naruto sighed.

"You both know you can't through things in the house. Do I need to put you in time out?"

"No!" They yelled.

"We should put you in time out. You can't do this when your baby brother and sister come home. I think you both need to stay in your rooms." Sasuke grabbed Seto's hand as he escorted the toddler to his room.

Naruto stayed on the chair glaring at Mamo.

"Why did you hit your brother?"

"He no play with me."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Are you going to hit and throw things at you baby brother and sister?"

"No."

"Then why do it to your own twin brother?" Naruto sighed again. "Mamoru. Daddy and Papa are going to bring home two more babies in the house soon. I need to know I can trust you not to be mean to them."

"Sorry Daddy."

"Good." Naruto kissed his forehead. "You're still in trouble though. You're going to stay in your room till dinner."

Mamoru glared at his daddy but Naruto places him on the bed before walking out.

He found Sasuke on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What excuse did Seto give you?" He asked sitting down next to his husband.

"He didn't want to play cars." Sasuke leaned back. "You will give birth any minute now and they're still fighting. Albeit it's less then when they shared a room but still."

"It's only going to get worse. When we have two newborns in the house and all our attention will be on them. They are going to act out so we can be with them instead. Maybe every now and then we take them out on their own so they don't feel left out. I can ask Iruka to babysit."

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Why don't I cook tonight? What are you in the mood for?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto wasn't exactly the best cook. He could make some meals but it either was bland or burnt. Sasuke wondered how his kids were still alive while he was away on missions.

"I'll make it easy on you. Since you shouldn't be on your feet too much, why don't I cook. I'll make fish, rice and tempura vegetables."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a nap. I'm so tired lately." Naruto eases his way off the couch and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

Once on the bed he tried to sleep but couldn't get comfortable. He gave up and laid there rubbing his belly.

As much as he liked knowing he was giving Sasuke his future, pregnancy sucked. His feet hurt. His back hurt. Insomnia was a bitch too. He just wanted for it to stop. Though the children were taking their sweet time, Naruto was getting nervous. He had the boys almost a month early. Now he's just one day overdue. He thought the second pregnancy was supposed to be easier.

He felt someone climb in bed with him. Judging by the weight, it was one of the children. He looked to his right and saw Seto sitting there.

"You're supposed to be in your room."

"I thirsty."

"Go ask Papa for a drink then go back to your room."

"No. You get drink."

"Seto, daddy isn't feeling well. Please go ask Papa."

"No! You."

Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Fine. I will get your drink but you still have to go to your room."

As Naruto got up, he felt a sharp pain across his abdomen. He bent over holding himself as another jolt hit him.

"Seto! Seto, go get Papa!"

"Papa! Papa! Daddy hurt!" Naruto heard his three-year-old say running out of the room.

Sasuke rushed in the room. Naruto was bent over in pain.

"Are you ok? Are in labor?" Sasuke inquired.

"We need to go. Now! Call Iruka when we get to the hospital so he can watch the boys."

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke created two shadow clones. One went to get Mamoru and Seto while the other went in search for Iruka as he helped Naruto out of the house.

The walk to the hospital had to be the longest walk Naruto has ever taken. Every other block he cried out in pain.

Once at the hospital they saw Iruka-sensei pacing the waiting room. When spotted the family, he rushed over.

"Are you labor?"

"What kind of question is that? Why else would I be in this much fucking pain?"

Iruka smiles sheepishly. "I'll take the boys. Go find Lady Tsunade."

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said sitting Naruto down.

Naruto tried to breathe. He didn't want to scare his twin boys but could see their worried faces. _Where the hell is Granny? _

Soon Sasuke returned with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"Tsunade-Sama wants me to take you the delivery room and get you started." The nurse said.

Sasuke helped Naruto up and into the chair.

"Don't worry about them," Iruka said. "I have them."

Naruto was wheeled in one of the delivery rooms.

"Please wait outside while I get him undressed and properly ready." The nurse said as Sasuke tried to walk in.

The nurse gently helped Naruto up on the table after he undressed and put on a hospital gown.

She administered the anesthesia before laying him down and strapping his arms. Then setting up the curtain.

"I'll get your husband now. Tsunade-sama should be here in a few minutes. The anesthesia should completely kick in in about ten minutes. Just hold tight."

"Hold tight?! What else am I supposed to fucking do?" Naruto screamed as Sasuke walked in.

"Naruto." He went to his husband's side. "How are you holding up?"

"You better so lucky, Uchiha! You are so lucky you're getting your girl and I don't have to do this again because so help me, I'll cut your balls off and force feed them to you!"

Sasuke slightly blanched. Naruto has never threatened his manhood before.

Naruto screamed as another contraction hit. Soon enough they stopped and he was able to breathe easier.

"Where is Tsunade?" Sasuke said looking at the door.

Almost as if she heard his question, Tsunade walked in with two nurses.

"Sorry. Let's get these babies out of you, ok Naruto?"

Soon Sasuke watched Tsunade use a chakra blade to open his husband. This time things were a bit easier but it still bothered him to know Naruto was being cut open.

Ten minutes later, a small scream was heard in the room.

"Congratulations. It's a boy!" She handed their son to a nurse while she worked on getting their daughter out.

Five minutes later, another scream. "It's a girl!" She handed her to the other nurse.

The first nurse brought their son to Sasuke. "Usui. Look Naruto, it's Usui." The tiny baby in his arms had Naruto's blonde hair and his whisker marking.

Naruto cried. He looked over to his daughter waiting for her to be brought over.

Finally, she was also settled in Sasuke's arms as well. "Sayuri." This little girl had Sasuke's hair color with Naruto's whisker marks too.

Now their family was truly complete.

"Ok. We're done with the easy part. Next, I have to remove these organs. Sasuke, hand the newborns to Itssu and Ormolu. They will take them to the nursery. You have the option of going with them or staying while I do this surgery."

Sasuke looked at Naruto after handing off his newborns. "I'm not leaving his side."

Naruto smiled. "We'll see them soon enough and we can introduce the boys to their baby brother and sister."

"Naruto, I need you to just breathe. Luckily these organs are almost identical to a female's so it shouldn't be hard to remove."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "I'm ok baby."

"I know you are. Just relax. It'll be over soon.

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

When Naruto woke next, Sasuke was sitting in the chair next to him. He looked deep in thought.

"Teme?" He felt groggy.

"Hey. Don't move too much. Tsunade said you'll be in even more pain this time than last."

"Where are the children?" Naruto still tried to sit up.

Sasuke seeing his dobe wasn't to heed doctor's orders, he helped Naruto up saying, "the newborns are still in the nursery. Iruka is with the boys still but last I saw him all of them were looking through the window. Seto is upset he doesn't have your whiskers."

Naruto chuckled. "Can I see them?"

"Of course." Sasuke went out the room returning shortly carrying Usui and Iruka holding Sayuri and the twin boys holding to their Papa's shirt.

"They have my eyes this time. Iruka almost punched me when he found out we've been hiding a little girl from him." Sasuke handed Usui to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have such a beautiful family." Iruka stated also handing Sayuri to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but cry. He was overwhelmed with joy. He had amazing friends. A wonderful husband and partner. Four gorgeous children to help rebuild the Uchiha clan. Everything he's ever wanted was in the room with him.

"So? Boys, what do you think of your baby brother and sister?" Naruto asked as Sasuke carefully placed the twin boys on the bed with Naruto.

Seto went to touch Sayuri. "She looks like brother." Then he looked at Usui. "He looks like me!"

"Mamo, what do you think?" Sasuke asked rubbing his back.

Mamoru looked at everyone in the room before he says, "why we no have whiskers?"

"You just weren't meant too, baby boy." Sasuke answered.

"Can we go home now?"

"Not now. Daddy has to stay here with baby brother and sister. But Papa will take you out to eat and sleep. Sometimes Iruka-Sensei will help out too." Naruto said.

"They go home with us?"

"Yes." Sasuke started.

"Why?" Mamo moves closer to Usui.

"Because we're family and we can't leave family behind."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He knew his husband was trying not to cry in front of everyone.

Usui started fussing.

"Sasuke, take Sayuri." Once he was one child less, Naruto adjusted the newborn boy on his chest trying to calm him down.

"Seto. Mamo. When Daddy comes home, it's not going to like it was before." Naruto started.

They've had many conversations over the last few months with the boys about how things would be. But talking to them wouldn't be the same as when they had to deal with two am feedings and blood curdling screaming because of ear infections when they cut a tooth.

"That's right. You two are now big brothers. You have to be big helpers and remember that just because they are as small as your baby dolls, you can't play with them like that until they get a bit bigger." Sasuke ruffled both of his sons' hair (separately).

Seto leaned over and kissed Usui's leg. "I your big brother now. I love you."

Mamo stared at Sayuri. "Papa?"

"Yes?" Sasuke turned to Mamoru seeing he point to his sister.

Mamo stroked her whiskered check then leaned in to kiss her. "I your big brother too. I kick butt if you are sad. I love you."

Naruto yawned.

"I'll take the boys, Naruto. That way you can get some more rest." Iruka turned to the twin boys, "who's hungry?"

Both boys yelled "me" before getting off the bed.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Papa." Seto said grabbing Iruka's hand.

Mamo grabbed the other. "Bye Usui. Bye Sayuri."

The small group left the room leaving the fathers and newborns alone.

"How much you want to bet that Usui is going to be like Seto and me while Sayuri is going to be like Mamo and you?"

"More than likely the other way. I'm hoping that since she'll be around Sakura's daughter she won't feel left out."

"If we ever have any female questions, Sakura will help." Naruto said while having Usui suck on his pinky. "Switch babies with me."

"No." Sasuke said holding Sayuri tighter.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She's only two hours old and already spoiled."

"You knew that was going to happen, dobe."

Naruto did know it. He knew he was going to spoil her too just not as much as Sasuke.

"I love you, teme. I'm glad I was able to give you everything you've ever wanted. Your clan is revived."

Sasuke kisses Naruto. "If this wouldn't have been possible, I'd probably be in an unhappy marriage right now. I'm so grateful to have you. To have our children. They will be great shinobis when they get older."

"Let's just hope they don't goof around and do dumb things."

"They're my kids, dobe. They are Uchihas. Even if they act like you did, they will still be smarter by default."

"Asshole." Naruto muttered.

"Hey! No swearing in front of the children!" Sasuke grinned.

Yes, life would never be the same again and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_10 years later…._

"Dad! Papa! Hurry up! We're going to miss the first match of the chunnin exams!" Sasuke heard Sayuri pound on the door.

"I told you we were going to be late, teme."

"It was your idea for a quickie."

"I should have known you can't be quick about anything." Naruto said throwing on his shirt.

"Oh, you weren't complaining." Sasuke opened the door to see Sayuri with her arms crossed, glaring at her dads.

"You guys knew we have to be there today. We're going to miss Seto's and Mamo's match." She flipped her long dark hair back walking away to join her twin brother by the front door.

The last ten years have been crazy. The twin boys joined the academy preschool classes at age four. With the next set of twins joining a few years later. Seto and Usui managed to goof off but always passed all their tests shocking most of their teachers. Mamo and Sayuri took everything too serious. They only wanted to study and train.

When Sayuri was old enough for a training bra and to have "the talk", Naruto begged Sakura to help. He and Sasuke tried to talk to her but it was different than talking to the boys about sex and hormones. Though when Sasuke got wind that there was a little boy with a crush on his princess he would walk all the kids to school to try and intimidate the little boy. Only to earn him the silent treatment from his daughter. Eventually he gave up. He knew it was bound to happen one day.

None of the kids showed any interest in anyone until recently. Seto gained a crush on Sakura's daughter, Ami, a few months ago and Sayuri teased him about it just to tell him Ami liked him too. The two were suppose to get together after the exams. Naruto overheard Sayuri and Ami talking about Sayuri having a crush n Hinata and Kiba's son, Hiro. But knowing how Sasuke would react, he hasn't said anything yet. That was going to a bomb to be dropped at a later time.

Usui had Naruto's attitude but Sasuke's smarts. He trained hard with his siblings catching on the flame throwing faster than his elder brothers. Sasuke, Seto and Usui all grew their hair out. Not as long as Sayuri's but Usui would pull it back every now and then. Mamoru was the only that kept his as short in Naruto's spiky hair.

Sayuri was Sasuke's child through and through. She always pushes herself to do more. Pushes harder since she had three brothers. She always wanted to prove she was just as good as them.

Sasuke's was made ANBU captain two years before. Naruto was to be handed the Hokage title after the Chunnin exams.

Everything was falling into place.

Seto and Mamo were made teammates and are now about to face each other during the second match. They promised not to have ill feelings despite who won.

Usui and Sayuri has a bet going on. Usui bet Seto would win while Sayuri claimed Mamo would.

Once at the stadium, the Uchiha family sat down as the first match started.

"Mamo is going to win, I just know it."

"No way. Dad has been training Seto. He's going to win."

Sayuri rolled her eyes, "whatever. Papa has been training Mamoru too. He's going to kick Seto's ass."

"Sayuri! Language!" Naruto yelled earning him another eye roll. "She's too much like you, teme."

"She gets it from both of us. Who do you wish will win?"

Naruto sighed, "it doesn't matter. One of them will lose and the other is going to think he has bragging rights."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed sighing.

The first match was pretty good. The two boys fighting had each other running for their money but in the end the boy in green won.

"They're up next." Sayuri exclaimed.

Sure enough. Both of their twin boys were called to the center of the arena. They glared at each other.

Seto smirked, whispering something that made Mamoru angry.

"This is going to be a blood bath. When was the last time two Uchihas fought each other like this?"

"Like this? I don't know. Last time two Uchihas fought, well you know how that ended." Sasuke cringed as he watched Seto throw the first shuriken.

"It has begun." Sasuke barely said above a whisper.

Mamoru was taken by surprise. In all the times they've sparred together, he has won. He wasn't about to lose now.

Naruto watched as Mamoru throw three more weapons out just to have Seto block them.

"I'm not losing to you!" Naruto heard Seto scream.

"Get ready to coincide." Mamoru retorted.

The match continued and the fathers were white knuckled.

Mamoru did the hand signs for a fire ball but Seto rolled out of its reach.

"Asshole!" Seto screamed.

"We need to talk to these kids about cussing so much, Sasuke."

"They say what they hear, Naruto."

"Just call it quits. You can't beat me."

"Watch this!" Seto started to make the signs for Chidori.

"When the fuck did you teach him that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Language. I taught both of them. Only Usui has wind and fire. I figured since the rest of them have lighting and fire that it wouldn't hurt." Sasuke said smugly.

"They're going to kill each other."

Seto ran to his twin before releasing Chidori. Mamo moves but not fast enough. The lighting attack grazed his shoulder.

"Yes!" Their other twins yelled.

Mamoru knelt on one knee gripping his shoulder, catching his breath. "Oh, so we're fighting dirty. That's fine."

Mamoru activates his sharingan.

"When did that happen?" Naruto, Usui and Sayuri questioned.

Sasuke just grinned. "He's been hiding it. I caught him trying to train with it. This is about to get very entertaining."

Seto huffed. "You're not the only Uchiha with a secret." His eyes turned red too.

Sasuke crosses his arms staring down and his eldest sons.

"I guess there _are _some things we can keep from each other, little brother."

"Don't call me that! I'm only eight minutes younger than you!" Seto screamed charging Mamo.

The two clashed. Sparks flew from their kunais. Neither brothering to lighting up.

Soon enough Naruto saw fidget set in. Both boys had scratches and dirt on their faces.

"Give up, Seto! I know everything you're to do."

"I do too, dumbass! Just quit already. I'm not losing to you."

Soon they were at it again. All you could see or hear were the clashing of weapons.

Mamoru thought he had an opening when Seto pulled away. Only to quickly realize it was a trap. Seto screamed before hitting his brother so hard he flew back by several feet.

"Give up?!" Seto asked.

Mamoru tried getting up but couldn't get to his feet.

The match was over. Seto victorious.

"Yatta!" Usui yelled jumping out of his seat.

Seto walked over to his brother offering a hand. Mamoru sighed taking it.

"Congratulations, Seto."

Seto rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, but now let's train together with our sharingun. I think we would make a hell of a duo once we master it like Papa."

They shook hands, hugged then joined their family. Nothing else could make Sasuke any prouder than watching his four children smiling, hugging and laughing. He never thought, all those years ago, that he would have what he wanted and more.

**A/N: I actually finished this story in like four days but didn't feel like uploading all the chapters in one go. If you haven't noticed, all the kid's name are names I liked from another anime or movie. I wanted to get in more details on how Usui and Sayuri were growing up but didn't know how to explain ten years of details in a few paragraphs. Well I hope you liked it. More stories are in works now.**


End file.
